Make Me Pretty
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (oneshot) Raffie is starting to take notice of how being a Mildude affects her life...


This story idea comes from some tossed around ideas from ChillyFreeze and I on the wiki chat with a few other ideas of myself. Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network, and I own the Mildudes. Enjoy!

* * *

It was another pretty day in Mixel Land. Raffie, the lone girl of the Mildudes, well known for her large flower that contained stinking spores, was happily relaxing in a flower field, plucking the little flowers and making pretty daisy chains to put on her big flower. Of course, each touch, no matter how delicate, was releasing her mold spores that were quickly rotting the flowers away. But she was oblivious to it. And oblivious to the Nixel that was creeping up behind her.

That Nixel took one leap…and plunged straight onto her flower. THIS she felt, as her spores scattered everywhere and the Nixel plunked down. Soon, he got a whiff of everything and his white body…and even black shell, was slowly turning green, as he broke out in darker green spots as well, entirely sickened, as all he could do was drag himself away from there for some bedrest.

During that chaos, a couple petals had fallen from Raffie's flower crown, tickling her where her nose should have been.

"Ah…ACHOO!" She sneezed, with a sneeze large enough to clear up her sinuses a good amount. As she wiped her nose, a peculiar smell came over her. A smell that she had gone noseblind to. Namely: herself.

She looked around at everything. Her skin SHOULD be shiny, being a Mixel. Instead…it was dull and thick and cakey…and didn't smell pleasant at all. She looked at the areas her spores hit…all of the flowers were wilted with blue and white patches of mold covering their petals. In shock, she ran off towards the Junkyard.

* * *

With her sinuses still open, she realized how putrid the Junkyard really was. She scrambled to find a scrap of mirror to view herself in…she never realized how bad she looked.

Aside from the dull and thick dirty layers masking her, her teeth were horrendous, and she could SWEAR that she saw the stink-lines coming off of her body. Either way…she came to one conclusion…

"I'm…filthy…" Raffie said. And it all dawned on her. Why everyone was uncomfortable being around her, aside from her brothers. Why they were able to defeat Nixels so easy…she was a slob.

In embarrassment, she tucked herself away, starting to cry. Suddenly, the backing up of the garbage truck and the torrenting down of the new garbage shocked her. Especially for one item. Hidden in the rubbish was a slightly old, but still entirely useable…Ship-Space! So, she quickly dusted it off and got it running, blasting off to the Mixel Moon. Because she knew of three Mixels that could help her in her time of need.

* * *

As the Ship-Space landed, Raffie walked out onto the surface of the Mixel Moon and walked into the Glowkie Caves. It was easy to navigate thanks to the bioluminent rocks guiding her way, and she eventually found herself staring down two thick glass doors. She took a deep breath in…and pushed them open.

They were, of course, the doors to the day spa that was located inside the caverns. Currently, the Glowkies were in it, along with various bats. Everyone reacted in shock when Raffie walked in, many attempting to hide away their noses from the stink as Raffie merely walked towards the tribe, a very serious and determined look on her face. She stared down the three Glowkies as they grew nervous, both from the smell and from her glares. And then, she demanded one thing:

"…Make me pretty."

* * *

This was going to be no easy task for anyone, and would take a lot of time and patience. But, Raffie was willing to pay, and the Glowkies were willing to attempt. So, it was a done deal.

The first part was to tackle the major problem: namely, the layers of filth that coated onto her skin. A large crater was filled with warm pink water and filled to the brim with bubbles. Raffie cautiously stuck the tip of her toe into the water…

…And all the bubbles deflated and the water turned into a practically crude oil-like sludge that reeked as bad as she did. This…was going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

Within the hour, the crater was drained and entirely sanitized. Raffie now sat in the empty crater, with the three Glowkies, now wearing thick HAZMAT suits and holding onto stiff brushes, stood in front of her. Soon, an off-yellow powder was poured entirely onto Raffie, making her cough a little. After, a transparent pink gel was squeezed onto her in a spiral-like loop. And then the pink water torrented back onto her and into the crater…which EXPLODED into bubbles this time. Despite being slightly blinded by the pink, the Glowkies charged forward, scrubbing down as hard as they could wherever they could on the Mildude Mixel. Eventually, two rubber-coated wings and a rubber-coated feeler popped up from underneath the suds, giving a thumbs up for the tub to be drained.

Soon, another torrent of water gushed down as the bubbles seemed to melt away from the crater…and who sat there looked nothing like she did before.

What was rotting green on her was now a beautiful light pink. What was once a sludgy purple was now a pretty baby blue. Her dingy greys were now shiny and bright. Her flower had lost its crater that contained its gross spores. She looked like a whole different Mixel! But, she didn't feel done just yet…

* * *

Soon, Raffie found herself whisked through every single chunk of the spa for a final touching up. From facials to seaweed wraps, saunas to mud pits, she wanted to make sure every strip of the stench was soaked away from her body.

Eventually, she was shining as brightly as she could and any inch of stink was away from her. Happily giving the Glowkies her Mucks, she strutted out of the caverns, and back to Mixel Land. She felt like a whole different Mixel!

* * *

When she got to Mixel Land, she happily decided to walk around to let the others admire her newfound appearance. Sure, she was feeling a bit tired…and maybe a little bit weaker than she normally did with all the layers of filth on her, but she was happy…right?

As soon as she reached the Junkyard, she was practically pooped. She never knew being this pretty would come at such a cost! She was about to head to her room to try and sleep off this sudden lag…when she heard familiar screaming.

Suddenly, her brothers came rushing in, an entire stampede of Nixels chasing after them! Freakbug was grasping onto a Mildude Cubit, as the two of them seemed to be…searching for something.

"Raffie, where are you?!" Freakbug suddenly yelled.

"I'm here!" She called out, running toward her brothers as fast as she could. Even that tiny bit of a jog winded her! Her brothers were shocked at her newfound appearance, but they held the Cubit out towards her anyways.

She grabbed onto the Cubit…and nothing happened? The whole Cubit seemed to poot out on her entirely! It was then to Raffie's horror that it dawned on her…

…The Cubit didn't recognize her as a Mildude anymore.

Before any of them could react, the Nixel swarm suddenly launched towards the Mildudes, entirely encasing Freakbug and Mutilegg. Raffie was tumbled away from the fray, knocking her head onto something metallic. She was still holding the Cubit.

"Raffie, help us!" Freakbug screamed, trying to swat off the Nixels from him.

"I…uh…" Raffie said, nervously looking at the fray, at her brand new body, and what the metallic object she knocked her head into was.

"PLEASE!" Mutilegg yelled, his yolky mold tears forming.

"Well…" Raffie said, hesitating, still staring up at the metallic object. It was a large dumpster, crusting over and brimming with bubbling garbage juices.

"RAFFIE!" Her brothers screamed, desperate.

Raffie looked at herself once more, and sighed. Tears once again flowed down, but she was somewhat smiling this time.

"Thank you for making me pretty." She said to herself, hugging onto the Cubit. "…But I think I'd rather be helpful than beautiful."

With a running jump, Raffie cannonballed into the dumpster, the putrid juices covering her entirely. It went quiet, as the surface started to bubble. But soon, with a gulp of air, a familiar grimy green and putrid purple figure popped up, her flower's crater back to normal and pumping out tons of sickening spores.

Raffie was back.

"All right, let's Max!" She yelled, as she landed on the ground with a squelchy stomp, as her brothers wrestled through Nixels to touch the Cubit.

"MAX!" The three of them yelled, as a garbage can flopped down onto them. With a few rumbling noises, the giant stinkbug-like Max of the Mildudes was formed!

"Feeling under the weather?!" He yelled to the Nixels in Freakbug's voice, as a cloud of spores filled the air, coating the entire area.

Soon, hundreds of coughing Nixels were heard. When the spores cleared, all the Nixels were moaning, as they all turned that familiar shade of green with darker green spots breaking out on them as they all attempted to drag themselves back to Nixel Land. That sickbay would be filled up for a long while…

* * *

Later that day, the Glowkies had decided to go over to Mixel Land for a little while. When they walked past the junkyard, they were shocked at what they saw.

Raffie was back to lounging in the dumpster of garbage juice like it was a bathtub, scrubbing down her body with earthworm-infested dirt.

"R-Raffie!" Globert said in complete shock. "You're…back to this?"

"Yep!" Raffie happily said, scrubbing at her back as the worms happily squirmed on her. "I really appreciate the help you gave me, though!"

She then blew a kiss towards the Glowkies, as the kiss divided into three, planting a familiar green mark onto each of their faces, as they keeled back from the stench…and two familiar shades of green fell over them.

"…Oops." She said, blushing under the dirt and grime. She still needed to make better social contact with the other tribes. Guess that would be as step by step as removing…and then instantly getting back…a stink in your life.

THE END


End file.
